


Pride and Prejudice and Sherlock Part Six Conclusion; Part the First

by MorrganGrey



Series: Pride and Prejudice and Sherlock [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice and Zombies - Jane Austen & Seth Grahame-Smith, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrganGrey/pseuds/MorrganGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which---The Aftermath of the now Infamous ballroom scene is seen.  Part Six of an ongoing fanfic novel.</p><p>Yes! We have an illustration! Whoot! View it Here http://sirbestonen.deviantart.com/art/The-Waltz-334609401</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Prejudice and Sherlock Part Six Conclusion; Part the First

Pride and Prejudice and Sherlock  
A Pocket Universe Mashup  
By Morrgan Grey

Part 6: Part the First

John fled to the ballroom in confusion, his emotions running high and his thoughts a jumble when Mr. Mycroft Holmes came towards him, and with an expression of civil disdain thus accosted him,

“So, Dr. Watson---- I hear you are quite delighted with Sebastian Wickham” he smiled his usual smug smile, “Your sister has been talking to me about him, and asking me a thousand questions; and I found that the young man quite forgot to tell you, among his Other communications,” Mycroft smirked knowingly, “--- that he was the son of old Wickham, our late Father’s steward. Let me recommend you, however, as a friend,” said Mycroft Holmes, leaning in so that John might not lose his words in the noise of the ballroom, “-- not to give implicit confidence to All his assertions; for as to my brother using him ill, it is perfectly False” Mycroft assured John confidently, “For, on the contrary, he has been always remarkably kind to him, though Sebastian Wickham has treated my brother in a most Infamous manner.”

“Infamous?” said John, flustered both by his encounter with Mr. Holmes, the Younger in the billiard room and also by this sudden and unlooked for interaction with Mr. Holmes, the Elder. Was he to be pursued and tormented by Holmeses wherever he went this evening?

“What can you mean Sir?” asked John in his confusion.

Mycroft stiffened and his smug smile became fixed at the question.

“I do not know the particulars,” replied Mycroft with care and in such a way that John suspected that he knew all of the Particulars but was being Discreet, “But I know very well that my brother is not in the Least to Blame,” he asserted firmly, “And that he cannot bear to hear the name Sebastian Wickham mentioned, and that though Mr. Trevor thought he could not well avoid including him in his invitation to the officers, he was excessively glad to find that he had taken himself out of the way. His coming into the country at all, is a most Insolent thing indeed,” said Mycroft with a touch of restrained anger that John might have wondered at, had he had more presence of mind.

“And I wonder how he could Presume to do it.” Continued Mycroft with disgust, “--- I pity you, Dr. Watson, for this discovery of your Favorite's guilt;” his smile became something like a sneer, “But really, considering his descent one could not expect much better.” Mycroft finished with a disdainful sniff.

“His guilt and his descent appear by your account to be the same,” said John angrily, his emotions, so upset by the encounter in the billiard room that they swang wildly and caused his temper to run with greater warmth than it might have under other circumstances; “For I have heard you accuse him of nothing worse than of being the son of a steward, and of that, I can assure you, he informed me himself!” Retorted John defensively. Mycroft’s smugness was never pleasing and it was particularly unwanted at this moment.

“I beg your pardon,” replied Mycroft coldly, “Excuse my interference. -- It was kindly meant.”

Mycroft turned away, clearly feeling insulted and was quickly swallowed by the assembly. John found he could not be moved to care.

“Insolent man!” said John to himself. -- “You are much mistaken if you expect to influence me by such a paltry attack as this. I see nothing in it but your own willful ignorance and the malice of Mr. Sherlock Holmes!”

His feelings, so stirred and confused had now found a direction in which to move, and they moved in the direction of righteous sympathy for Mr. Sebastian Wickham, he of the winning smiles and tiger-gold eyes. John then sought his eldest sister, who had undertaken to make inquiries on the same subject from Mr. Trevor. Jane met him with a smile of such sweet complacency, a glow of such happy expression, as sufficiently marked how well she was satisfied with the occurrences of the evening. -- John instantly read her feelings, and at that moment solicitude for Wickham, resentment against his enemies and everything else gave way before the hope of Jane's being in the fairest way for happiness.

“I want to know,” said he, with a countenance no less smiling than his sister's, “what you have learnt about Mr. Wickham. But perhaps you have been too pleasantly engaged to think of any third person, in which case you may be sure of my pardon.”

“No,” replied Jane, “I have not forgotten him” then added with concern, “But I have nothing satisfactory to tell you. Mr. Trevor does not know the whole of his history, and is quite ignorant of the circumstances which have principally offended Mr. Sherlock Holmes; but he will vouch for the good conduct, the probity and honour of his friend, and is perfectly convinced that Mr. Wickham has deserved much Less attention from Mr. Holmes than he has received; and I am sorry to say----“ Jane laid a hand in sympathy on John’s arm, “That by his account as well as the brother’s, Mr. Mycroft Holmes, that Mr. Sebastian Wickham is by no means a respectable young man. I am afraid he has been very Imprudent, and has deserved to lose Mr. Holmes's regard.”  
Jane said apologetically, knowing that this was not the news John would wish to hear.  
“Mr. Trevor does not know Mr. Wickham himself?” asked John skeptically, disbelieving her words.  
“No; he never saw him till the other morning at Meryton.” Said Jane with a little shake of her head that caused her blonde curls to bounce attractively.  
“This account then is what he has received from Mr. Mycroft Holmes.” John smiled in annoyance, for he had expected nothing less from Mycroft. “I am perfectly satisfied. But what does he say of the living?”

Jane frowned, trying to remember.

“He does not exactly recollect the circumstances, though he has heard them from Mr. Sherlock Holmes more than once, ----but he believes that it was left to him Conditionally only.”  
“On condition of What? That he fawn upon and flatter Mr. Sherlock Holmes?” then seeing Jane look hurt, he added, “I have not a doubt of Mr. Trevor's sincerity,” said John warmly; “but you must excuse my not being convinced by assurances only. Mr. Trevor's defense of his friend was a very able one I dare say, but since he is unacquainted with several parts of the story, and has learnt the rest from that friend himself, I shall venture still to think of both gentlemen as I did before.” John concluded firmly and the world was once again as it Should be, with Sebastian Wickham as the patient, innocent, Wronged Party---and Mr. Sherlock Holmes as hateful, self-involved and very very Proud.

John then changed the discourse to one more gratifying to each, and on which there could be no difference of sentiment. John listened with delight to the happy, though modest hopes which Jane entertained of Trevor's regard, and said all in his power to heighten her confidence in it. On their being joined by Mr. Trevor himself, John withdrew to Miss Lucas; to whose inquiry after the pleasantness of the apologies made in the billiard room John had scarcely replied, before Mr. Anderson came up to them and told John with great exultation that he had just been so fortunate as to make a most important discovery.

“I have found out,” said he, “by a singular accident, that there is now in the room a near relation of my patroness. I happened to overhear the gentleman himself mentioning to the young lady who does the honours of this house the names of his cousin Miss de Bourgh, and of her mother Lady Catherine. How wonderfully these sort of things occur! Who would have thought of my meeting with a nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh in this assembly! -- I am most thankful that the discovery is made in time for me to pay my respects to him, which I am now going to do, and trust he will excuse my not having done it before. My total ignorance of the connection must plead my apology.”

“You are not going to introduce yourself to Mr. Sherlock Holmes?” asked John, aghast at the impropriety of the idea.

“Indeed I am. I shall intreat his pardon for not having done it earlier. I believe him to be Lady Catherine's nephew. It will be in my power to assure him that her ladyship was quite well yesterday se'nnight.”

John tried hard to dissuade Anderson from such a scheme; assuring him that Mr. Holmes would consider his addressing him without introduction as an impertinent freedom, rather than a compliment to his aunt; that it was not in the least necessary there should be any notice on either side, and that if it were, it must belong to Mr. Holmes, the superior in consequence, to begin the acquaintance. -- Mr. Anderson listened to him with the determined air of following his own inclination and when he ceased speaking, replied thus,

“My dear John, I have the highest opinion in the world of your excellent judgment in all matters within the scope of your understanding, but permit me to say that there must be a wide difference between the established forms of ceremony amongst the laity, and those which regulate the clergy; forgive me leave to observe that I consider the clerical office as equal in point of dignity with the highest rank in the kingdom -- provided that a proper humility of behavior is at the same time maintained. You must therefore allow me to follow the dictates of my conscience on this occasion, which leads me to perform what I look on as a point of duty.”

And with a low bow he left John to attack Mr. Holmes, whose reception of his advances John eagerly watched, and whose astonishment at being so addressed was very evident. His cousin prefaced his speech with a solemn bow, and though John could not hear a word of it, he felt as if hearing it all, and saw in the motion of his lips the words “apology,” “Hunsford,” and “Lady Catherine de Bourgh.” Mr. Holmes was eyeing him with unrestrained wonder, and when at last Mr. Anderson allowed him time to speak, replied with an air of distant civility. Mr. Anderson, however, was not discouraged from speaking again, and Mr. Holmes's contempt seemed abundantly increasing with the length of his second speech, and at the end of it he only made him a slight bow, and moved another way. Mr. Anderson then returned to John.

“I have no reason, I assure you,” said he, “to be dissatisfied with my reception. Mr. Holmes seemed much pleased with the attention. He answered me with the utmost civility, and even paid me the compliment of saying that he was so well convinced of Lady Catherine's discernment as to be certain she could never bestow a favour unworthily. Also, that he greatly admired my elegance at dancing and then he was so kind as to advise me to learn the waltz, that it is a most fashionable dance, performed in all the best houses of Austria and that it was such a pity that I had not kept up with the times and I agreed with him that it was so and he smiled. Was it not a kindness of him to offer such advice? It was really a very handsome thought. Upon the whole, I am much pleased with him.”  
John smiled politely but inwardly he groaned, Anderson was too thick headed to see how much vexation he had caused to Mr. Holmes and to take such a compliment at face value instead of seeing it for what it was; thinly veiled contempt.  
Looking for a happier distraction, he turned his attention almost entirely on his sister and Mr. Trevor, and deeply was he vexed to find that his mother was talking to that one person (Lady Lucas) freely, openly, and of nothing else but of her expectation that Jane would be soon married. It was an animating subject, and Mrs. Watson seemed incapable of fatigue while enumerating the advantages of the match.

“Such a charming young man, and so rich!”  
Were the first points of her self-congratulation; and it could be heard across the room.

“Such a comfort to think how fond the Holmes family is of Jane, and such a promising thing for the younger girls, as Jane's marrying so greatly must throw them in the way of other rich men!”  
Then she dropped her voice and John could not hear the rest until;

” Mrs. Watson concluded smugly, though obviously, evidently and triumphantly believing there was no chance of it.  
In vain did John endeavour to check the rapidity of his mother's words, or persuade her to describe her felicity in a less audible whisper; for to John’s inexpressible vexation, he could perceive that the chief of it was overheard by Mr. Holmes, who sat opposite to them, standing against the wall having lost its charm for him. His mother only scolded John for being nonsensical.

“What is Mr. Holmes to me, pray, that I should be afraid of him? I am sure we owe him no such particular civility as to be obliged to say nothing he may not like to hear” Said Mrs. Watson in a tone that easily carried across the entire ballroom. Some chatter subsided and a few heads turned in her direction. John felt mortified.

“For heaven's sake, madam, speak lower.” He felt obliged by the unwanted public notice to correct her and assert himself as the head of the family. “What advantage can it be to you to offend Mr. Holmes? -- You will never recommend yourself to his friend by so doing.”

John was not the least bit out of turn in speaking so---but nothing that John could say, however, had any influence. His mother would talk of her views in the same intelligible tone and there was not a thing John could do about it. John blushed and blushed again with shame and vexation. He could not help frequently glancing his eye at Mr. Holmes, and every glance convinced him of what he dreaded; for though Mr. Holmes was not always looking at John’s mother, John was convinced that his attention was invariably fixed by John. The expression of his face changed gradually from indignant contempt to a composed and steady gravity. John did not know what vexed him more, that his mother should be so embarrassingly rude in full view of Mr. Holmes----or that Mr. Holmes seemed to pass an unfavorable judgment on her because of it. Neither thought was a pleasant one.

At length however Mrs. Watson had no more to say, having completely exhausted the topic; and Lady Lucas, who had been long yawning at the repetition of delights which she saw no likelihood of sharing, was left to the comforts of cold ham and chicken at the buffet table. John now began to revive. But not long was the interval of tranquility; for when supper was over, singing was talked of, and he had the mortification of seeing Mary, after very little entreaty, preparing to oblige the company. By many significant looks and silent entreaties, did John endeavour to prevent such a proof of complaisance, -- but in vain; Mary would not understand them; such an opportunity of exhibiting was delightful to her, and she began her song. John's eyes were fixed on her with most painful sensations; and he watched her progress through the several stanzas with an impatience which was very ill rewarded at their close, save for a few dogs that howled in the street, they alone took pleasure in her music. Mary, on receiving amongst the thanks of the table, the hint of a hope that she might be prevailed on to favour them again, after the pause of half a minute began another. Mary's powers were by no means fitted for such a display; her voice was weak, and her manner affected. -- John was in agonies. He looked at Jane, to see how she bore it; but Jane was very composedly talking to Trevor. He looked at his two sisters, and saw them making signs of derision at each other and giggling with Denny, and then, with dread, at Mr. Holmes, who only looked impenetrably grave. Mary had to be stopped and John realized that he was the only one with the presence of mind to prevent her. Therefore, when Mary had finished her second song, John immediately rushed to the piano and said aloud,

“That will do extremely well, dear Mary. You have delighted us long enough. Let the other young ladies have time to exhibit.”

Mary, though pretending not to hear, was somewhat disconcerted and left the piano reluctantly. To John it appeared, that had his family made an agreement to expose themselves as much as they could during the evening, it would have been impossible for them to play their parts with more spirit, or finer success. That Mr. Mycroft Holmes should have such an opportunity of ridiculing John’s relations was bad enough, that Mr. Sherlock Holmes should have witnessed it all was Worse and for his part, John could not determine whether the silent contempt of that gentleman, or the insolent smile Mycroft, was more intolerable. John closed his eyes in embarrassment and prayed the evening would be over soon. He was at least free from the offence of Mr. Sherlock Holmes's farther notice; though he was often standing within a very short distance of John, he appeared to be quite disengaged---in any case, he never came near enough to speak.

***

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer or Please don't Sue me: I own nothing. All rights belong to their rightful Owners. I am making no profit from this work and never intend to. If this work is ever sold it will not be by me and will be without my Permission. This Parody was written in the spirit of gentle good humor and exclusively for the entertainment of myself and others. It is protected by the U.S. Fair Use Code.
> 
> © Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen  
> © Sherlock Holmes + all related characters - Sir Arthur Conan Doyle  
> © BBC Sherlock + all related characters - Mark Gatiss/Steven Moffat & The BBC  
> © Pride and Prejudice (1995) - Andrew Davies & The BBC
> 
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Follow me on Twitter @morrgangrey
> 
> Find me on Tumblr http://www.tumblr.com/blog/morrgangrey
> 
> Stalk me on Pinterest http://www.pinterest.com/rose13red/boards/


End file.
